Delirio
by Ojos Negros
Summary: Delirio, este One-Shot; Esta inspirado en la canción Dueña de la noche de Pimpinela. Desecho la maldición que condenaba a Ranma como mujer, Akane y el pudieron casarse… Y ser ¿Felices?. Universo alterno.


Dueña de la Noche.

Prologo.

Este One-Shot; Esta inspirado en la canción Dueña de la noche de Pimpinela.

Desecho la maldición que condenaba a Ranma como mujer, Akane y el pudieron casarse… Y ser ¿Felices? Universo alterno.

Akane se encontraba lavando los platos, mientras veía por la ventana, ese hermoso jardín, donde algún día soñaba con muchos niños jugando en él, suspiraba mientras lo admiraba, casi 5 años de casados y siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué Ranma no había querido hijos aun? El dojo, ahora que él era maestro y era popular las artes marciales lo dejaban exhausto, podría ser eso… pero -_¿Por qué?-_ Salieron sus palabras como un suspiro, un doloroso y cansado suspiro, ya no era la misma que en un pasado, a sus 25 años su cuerpo había madurado, pese a casi no ejercer su carrera como maestra en artes marciales, se había dedicado por completo a la casa y a su ahora esposo Ranma, al fin pudo dominar un poco la cocina o tal vez Ranma se había acostumbrado a su sazón, pero a veces se sentía muy sola, se sentía cansada de esperar, sentía su mente débil, pero algo más sentía _-¿Quizás el ya no se siente atraído hacia mí?- _El plato cayo en el lavadero, el silencio de su pensamiento y de la casa hicieron que el choque fuera más fuerte y perturbador, sus manos temblorosas tomaron de nuevo el plato, por fortuna no se había roto, pero su pensamiento quedo escondido como si una puerta que nunca había previsto imaginar estuviera escondiendo ese pequeño e insignificante pensamiento que temió sacar de nuevo.

Termino su quehacer y se dispuso a visitar a sus hermanas las dos casadas Kasumi con el Dr. Tofu, Nabiki con Kuno y las dos con sus respectivos hijos, un dolor más que tenía, ellas pudieron tener hijos y ella aún no.

De regreso a su casa, Akane paso a comprar un poco de la deliciosa comida de Ukyo, se quedó un poco con ellos porque si, ella se había casado con Ryoga y estaban esperando su primer hijo

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Akane comento con gran alegría mientras tocaba el vientre de Ukyo y esta a su vez acaricio su vientre mientras le contestaba - ¡Cansada! , pero no le digas a Ryoga porque no me dejaría trabajar, pero sabes ya con ocho meses siento que el vientre me va a explotar, Ryoga dice que tal vez son Trillizos, yo lo único que espero es que no se parezcan a él en el sentido de la orientación- y sonrió, ella lo amaba y Akane vio eso, supo que toda la tormenta que pasaron en su adolescencia había terminado cuando estos dos decidieron casarse primero que Ranma y ella. Tal vez fueron los primeros en entender el verdadero amor.

Akane se despidió y se fue mientras Ryoga y Ukyo la despedían en la puerta, Ryoga toco el vientre de Ukyo mientras le comento - ¿No crees que Akane está un poco rara?

\- Si, te lo iba a decir algo está pasando con ella, ah! Pero tal vez sea que tuvo una pelea con Ranma, anda padre de mi hijo vamos a dentro.

Akane llego a su casa y aun no había llegado Ranma, así que se dispuso a ir a dormir, sabía que no tendría caso esperarlo él llegaba muy tarde.

"_Él llegaba yo dormía… _

Ya en la noche Akane dormía, pero tenía el sueño ligero, escucho como abrían la puerta del cuarto, sabía que era Ranma cambiándose de ropa, para así meterse a la cama, la atraía hacia él, acariciaba su cabello, el con el paso de los años, se había puesto tan guapo, tan varonil. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por las palabras de Ranma, que todas las noches le decía.

… _En silencio se acercaba, me dejaba una caricia y en sus brazos me tomaba, cuando su cuerpo sentía poco a poco despertaba y mi miedo se moría cuando él me hablaba"_

-Tranquila, amor Tranquila duerme, que soy yo, mi vida. Perdona por llegar tarde. Duerme Akane.

_Y yo le creía__…_

Para sorpresa de Akane sus palabras la tranquilizaban, sentía como cada duda desaparecía, pero solo cuando lo tenía a él, ahí acostado a su lado, sintiendo como su corazón latía, tan calmadamente. Tan él.

Ranma no la despertó como de costumbre, solo dejo una nota diciendo que había mucho trabajo en el dojo, Akane decidió lavar la ropa e inspeccionando el pantalón encontró una nota, con olor a un perfume muy conocido - ¿Shampoo?- lo dijo con sorpresa, con inquietud, con miedo. Desdoblo la hoja que decía – "Espero que puedas dormir, yo creo que no podre, estoy tan emocionada por nosotros, Ranma me has hecho tan feliz"- Las manos de Akane temblaron, el papel tambaleo tanto que parecía que iba a volar, Akane solo sintió como su corazón se reducía, sangraba como lloraba.

… _Hasta que un día sin querer descubrí que era todo mentira."_

Akane sentía como todo le daba vueltas, sosteniendo ese pedazo de papel que había aclarado gracias a el todas sus dudas sus miedos, ya no había sospecha alguna, Ranma ya no la deseaba, Ranma quería a otra mujer y por eso no quería tener hijos con ella, ahora estaba todo claro.

"_Esas caricias no eran solo mías, ni las palabras que el siempre decía yo era dueña de la noche pero ella del día Y todo el tiempo que nunca me daba todo ese tiempo de mí se reía yo era dueña de la noche pero no de su vida era todo mentira...mentira."_

Akane lloro con todas sus fuerzas, desahogando esa pena que la invadía - ¿¡Porque!? – gritaba, y de repente vio ese rostro, vio el rostro de aquella mujer que lloraba, tan demacrado, tan dolido, tan solitario y tomo una decisión, se secó con brusquedad las lágrimas mientras sabía que no sería tan fácil quitarle a su marido, tanto peleo por el en el pasado que ahora no sería diferente, él era suyo y de nadie más.

Akane decidió guardar silencio, no reclamarle, ni hacerle saber nada, pero le era muy difícil soportar sus caricias, sus mentiras, su amor que según el profesaba por ella, ahora sabía que sus palabras eran vacías.

Pero cada palabra no dicha la hacían entrar en una oscuridad inmensa, donde los peligros de la mente se desataban, donde algo en lo más escondido de su mente estaba ideando un plan.

"_Todavía ya cambiado aunque él no lo sabía yo trataba de olvidarme pero era inútil no podía tan profundo y tan grande era el amor que yo le daba que no podía acostumbrarme a saber que él me engañaba."_

Akane se encontraba recostada como siempre, se encontraba acostada de lado, mirando hacia la ventana, sus manos estaban en su pecho, apretando su pecho con mucha fuerza, esta vez no quiso dormir, esta vez quiso esperarlo, su corazón se encontraba palpitando con fuerza, estaba cansada de que Ranma le viera la cara de tonta, estaba cansada de oler todos los días, en las playeras de Ranma el perfume de Shampoo, tan cansada, así que ella lo decidió, no iba a dar marcha atrás, lo esperaría, no dejaría que hablara, para que si ya sabía la verdad, más doloroso seria escucharlo decir que si, o que ama a Shampoo y la dejaría.

"_El llego, yo no dormía, en silencio lo esperaba…_

Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, escucho los pasos cansados de Ranma acercarse a la habitación, el ruido de la puerta, el silencio, sabía que era porque Ranma se quedaba parado mirándola, se escucharon las ropas caer al suelo, sintió como el peso de Ranma bajaba el colchón, sintió como la calidez del cuerpo de su amado se acercaba a ella, para voltearla y abrazarla.

Y sintió como ella al voltearse el cuchillo se introdujo en el pecho de Ranma, directamente en el corazón, la mirada de Ranma de sorpresa, de miedo pero para sorpresa de ella, de algo más, Ranma alzo su mano débilmente, mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de ella y la acariciaba, con su último aliento dijo su nombre – Akane- Y murió.

… _cuando se acercó a abrazarme, puse fin allá su vida."_

Akane mirándolo y llorando, se quedó al lado del cuerpo de su amado mientas constantemente decía – tu estarás conmigo, solo conmigo-

"_y vinieron a buscarme estoy aquí desde aquel día…_

Fue conmoción en todo el lugar Akane la fiel amiga de todos había matado a su marido, la encontraron dos días después del suceso, cuando ninguno de los dos apareció, Akane aun sostenía el cuchillo, la policía se la llevo a la cárcel mientras se determinaba un juicio, sin derecho a visitas, pero lo que nadie sabía es que las noches eran una tormenta para Akane ya que al acostarse, sentia como su cabeza se encontraba en las piernas de Ranma, mientras acariciaba su cabello todas las noches y escuchaba su voz, pero no una voz con reproche si uno una voz cálida, reconfortante, tal vez eso la atormentaba a ella, que Rama no estuviese enojado o maldiciéndola en el más allá.

… _y en la noche al acostarme aun lo escucho todavía._

_-Tranquila, amor Tranquila duerme, que soy yo, mi vida."-_

Ya en el juicio Akane alego que Ranma la estaba engañando con Shampoo, a lo que el juez pidió que la señalada pasara.

Shampoo con lágrimas en los ojos explico que no había nada entre ella y Ranma, ya que ella le había pedido de favor que le ayudara a una nueva técnica que había creado junto con su esposo Mousse, ya que ellos irían al concurso que China estaba dando sobre artes marciales. – Él te amaba Akane ¿acaso no se casó contigo?, nunca me vi a solas con él, ¿crees que Mousse, lo habría permitido? Y si lo mantuvo en secreto era porque sabía que hubieras querido participar y él no quería porque- Callo, no es que el dolía por amor, ella había aprendido amar a Mousse más de lo que se había imaginado, si no callo porque sabía que lo que a continuación iba a revelar Akane tal vez no lo soportaría.

-El había terminado de juntar dinero, para irse de vacaciones y así relajados, él pensaba que sería la forma más fácil de que quedaras embarazada- Lo entiendes Akane él quería ser padre.

… _Y yo me reía porque al final sin querer descubrí que él no me mentía."_

Pero Akane no pudo responder ya que todo se quedó negro, se desmayó, el juez decidió suspender el juicio, hasta nuevo aviso mientras la demandada se reponía, cuando Akane despertó en la cárcel, sonrió y lloro - ¡Que juego tan mas perverso estoy, Kami!, Ranma ¿Cómo te puedo pedir perdón? ¿Cómo me podrías perdonar? Akane se inco mientras las lágrimas amargamente salían, apretando su pecho con tanta fuerza y pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez, de repente miro algo, a lo lejos, por el retrete, muy escondido, lo miro por tanto tiempo y sonrió.

"_Esas caricias eran solo mías todo fue invento de mis fantasías yo era dueña de su vida y el ya no vivía… _

Akane se acostó en el catre y cerró los ojos, esta vez Ranma no fue a visitarla, así que descanso mejor…

… _Y una mañana me marche a buscarlo para estar juntos como el primer día y al encontrarme me abrazo y me dijo: _

_-tranquila amor... tranquila- "_

Akane había cambiado de ropa se sentía en paz y tranquila, ahora estaba en el parque mirando los árboles, de repente miro más allá y vio la silueta de un hombre sentado en la orilla de una roca que estaba junto de un pequeño lago, ella con cautela camino hacia la persona, y entre más se acercaba, mas creía reconocerlo y fue así, era su amado Ranma que al verla se paró y camino hacia ella, ella lloro desconsolada mientras le pedía perdón una y mil veces, el acaricio su cabello mientras decía

– Tranquila amor… Tranquila- la miro con tanto amor de nuevo la acerco a el – Ya todo paso, ahora estamos juntos, te amo Akane, Te amo mi amor-

Y caminaron juntos brazados, amándose.

Ala mañana siguiente encontraron Akane sin vida, se había tragado uno clavos que estaba ahí oxidados, no se podía hacer nada, si no pedir por esas dos almas que murieron trágicamente, pero se encontraron en el mas allá.


End file.
